1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character processor such as a word processor, office computer or the like. More particularly, it relates to a character processor provided with a dot pattern correcting function capable of correcting outline contours of thick characters, symbols, graphic information and others when they are magnified and sent to an output unit such as a display, printer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally for processing data in a word processor or office computer, data such as characters, symbols, graphic information or the like which is inputted through an input unit is subjected to editing. Then it is output to a printer as a dot pattern or output to a CRT display. Then, for printing or display, it is frequently magnified before being output so as to emphasize the characters, symbols, graphic information and others. A character contour outline as source which can be inputted in a word processor, can also be magnified as described. Normally, the character contour outline is magnified by one dot to delineate the character.
Such prior art character contour outline generation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 219180/1987 titled "Pattern Generator".
However, in dot pattern processing according to the aforementioned prior art, since the thickness of a line of a character contour outline is constant (1 dot) at all times regardless of magnification, the line of a magnified character contour outline is limited in its ability to be magnified, being either too narrow or too thin. Accordingly, for a character contour outline, the disadvantage inherent in the prior art is such that it is not possible to emphasize characters even by magnifying the character.